1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring substrate and a semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a wiring substrate has been provided for mounting a semiconductor device such as a light emitting device or the like. For example, a wiring substrate is known in which a wiring is formed on a heat spreader via an insulating layer. In such a wiring substrate, when heat is generated by a semiconductor device that is mounted on the wiring, it is necessary to transfer the heat to the heat spreader. At this time, as the insulating layer functions as a part of a radiation path, it is preferable that the thickness of the insulating layer is thin. On the other hand, it is preferable that the thickness of the insulating layer is thick in order to ensure an insulation property between wirings and the heat spreader.
As such, in a conventional wiring substrate on which a semiconductor device that generates heat is mounted, ensuring an insulation property and improving a thermal radiation property are in a trade-off relationship and it is difficult to ensure the insulation property while improving the thermal radiation property at the same time.
[Patent Document]
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-157441